Love Hina: The Landlord's Apprentice
by Quarantined Ryan
Summary: AN: CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Keitaro's son, Kazu has a friend that he misses dearly and would do anything to spend the rest of his life with her. Now he gets his second chance when Keitaro askes him to run the dorm.
1. Teh Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any comics, videos and/or merchandise from this series (Love Hina). All characters in this and all fanfics I write are either copywrited by me or their respected creators. One last thing, this is obviously a work of fiction, anything that is directly related to any real people, living or dead, actual merchandise and/or events are purely a coincidence.

Hi everyone, Quarantined Ryan here, and this is my first Fanfiction entry. I would like to thank my friend, Chris (Infinite Freedom) for introducing me to the website and convincing me to join the millions of people who are at this site. I hope to write many exciting stories as well as review them, so keep the masses open for me. This is loosely based (with great emphasis) on what could happen in the future and or possibly not, so without further adieu, read on and enjoy!

Quarantined Ryan

P.S. Below is a guide to the following emotions and icons (and I won't introduce these icons again. Just so you know). Also, the time is set in the future, so some new inventions may be around that time.

"Example" Denotes speech

_Example_ denotes singing

Example Denotes small sound effects

Example Denotes a definition of a word

**Boom **denotes loud sound effects or Yelling

_Example _denotes thoughts

Example Denotes whispering

Denotes confusion or high stress

OO Denotes bulging eyeballs

XX Denotes fainting

Oo Denotes fear

Example Denotes a title

-Example- denotes location

Love Hina: The Landlord's Apprentice

By Quarantined Ryan

Chapter 1

The Son of Urashima

-Tokyo Airport 9:00 A.M.-

"He's not coming, is he?"

"Oh, he will. He promised that he would come today. He even called me and-"

"Keitaro, don't go rambling on about if he makes here or not."

The couple arguing are the owners of the infamous Hinata House, known to make any wish come true. Keitaro became the caretaker when his grandmother was still around. His wife, Naru, was a resident who fell in love with Keitaro after they remember a promise they made that the two would go to Tokyo University (TokyoU) and live together for the rest of their days, and they did. Soon, as passengers from a landing plane came out, a young man (around 21) came out. He was wearing a black overcoat and boonie hat. He looked strong, athletic and handsome with navy blue eyes and crimson red hair. This is our hero of the story, Kazu Urashima.

"Heads up, dad!"

"Whoa-" Keitaro was cut short due to his son's lightning fast reflexes and the fact that he was giving him a noogie on his forehead.

"So, Ya old nut, how's life treatin'-- Oh, Hey there, mom, how's-"

"Now listen to me, son." Naru growled as she raised her son by his neck. "I hope you stop this behavior at our home, so be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Okay, okay. Just…stop…choking…me"

-The Hinata House 10:00 A.M.-

"Well, it was a long drive, but were here."

"It wouldn't have taken this long if we used my shortcut, Naru."

"Last time we tried that, it took us a week to get back to our home!"

Kazu recognized the situation at hand. His parents would fight like this for hours and he wouldn't get inside until they were done arguing. So he decided to slip inside before his parents got in with him. Without the slightest moment of worry, he stealthily made his way inside and closed the door behind him, very quietly. After avoiding his parents (They could be heard faintly outside), he was back home, to his roots, to his domain, in fact, he couldn't be more eagerly content about it all. Kazu let out a deep, but quiet, sigh of relief. "Home sweet home at last. I can't wait to jumpstart my career, and at this point, I have enough time to slack off. Heck, I've got all the time in the world. Now where's my easel…" As you can plainly see, our hero is an artist and an expert at that. In fact, his IQ was so high, you could say he was a genius. To prove it, he was able to finish college with a Masters degree in half the time it would take a regular student (that would take him 3 years, tops). So let's get back to our hero.

-Hinata House, Rooftop, 10:15 A.M.-

sigh _If only I had a friend come with me._ Kazu thought. _But, for some reason, mom and dad insisted that I go alone with out anyone there for me… I guess it's just one of those days…Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll see "her" again, who knows. Like they say, this place is where even the craziest of dreams come true._ He soon finished another masterpiece and decided to call it a day. So, he made his way to his father's room for the meeting he wanted to give to him.

-Hinata House, The landlord's room, 11:00 A.M.-

"You wanted to see…me…?

Something about the room didn't seem right. For some reason, his laptop, his clothes, his game systems (with belongings), his artwork and art supplies were in his father's room. With only a shock-stricken look on his face, Kazu had nothing to say, but:

"**What the hell is all my stuff doing in HERE?"**

"Why, that's what a room is for, is it?"

"Whoa, Dad…well, could you explain-"

"Yes. I'm putting you in charge as the dorm's new caretaker. Since I became manager, I kept searching for a replacement caretaker and I soon thought: Wouldn't it be nice to have my son take over and make the caretaker position a tradition. With that said, you're hereby named as the official caretaker of the Hinata House. Here are your forms."

Keitaro eagerly passed the sign-up forms to his son and began discussing their plans, while Kazu responded:

"I don't understand completely, but if I'm to be the caretaker for this kooky place, then **so be it**."

-Hinata House, The lobby, 11:05 a.m.-

So while father and son were writing their agreements, Naru came through the lobby door with a female accomplice.

"**Keitaro, Get down here! NOW!**"

To her surprise, Keitaro didn't come down, but Kazu did.

"What the hell? Where's Keitaro?"

"Upstairs, he's signing his half of the forms."

"Then tell him to get down here, we need to discuss something."

Unusually, Kazu wasn't paying attention to his mom, but rather the accomplice. She had brilliant reddish, chestnut hair, which was braided, a killer figure and a green eye and a blue eye (a rare genetic trait). This is our heroine, Risa Kutabara.

"Um…do I know you?"

"Oh! Um… I think do…"

"Really? Then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"**AHEM**, will someone tell me where my husband-"

"Right here, my lovely wife."

"Oh, don't you 'my lovely wife' me. You and I are going to settle this vacation plan once and for-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA." Kazu interrupted. "What did you say just now? Vacation plan? What's really going on in this house?"

Then, the lobby fell to a long silence, as if a gun had cracked thru a window.

"Well, son, we're leaving for a vacation with my old boss, Seta, and-"

"**You didn't tell him?** Nice move, Urashima-sama. I bet the next thing you'll tell him is that this is a…umm…" Risa trailed off.

"What?" Kazu questioned.

"Uh, nothing important, really." Risa exclaimed.

"Anyway, I was going to say that this a girls dormitory, so-"

"Dad…" Kazu said, questioning his father in a dark tone, eyes glaring like a owl.

"Yes?"

"Uh, oh" Oo.

After a long pause, **BAMM**, Kazu smashed a part of the floorboard with a bare fist. **"Why am I in charge of a girls dorm, DAD? Do think I'm a F#$ pervert, HUH!"**

"Uh…"

"Son, I thought that I made it clear that you needed to be on your best behavior and you-"

Risa quickly interrupted Naru to save Kazu from humiliation. "You guys must be real late so let me take your bags." She soon had the bags in her arms and beckoned the two to their car. She later returned to the front door. _Well, now what's done is done…lets see if you're as strong as they say. _With that, she tackled Kazu and they both fell down with a **Whump**.

"Hey…_Oww_…what was that for?"

"I thought you were stronger than that. I mean, you punched a freakin' hole thru the floor. That means you're as strong as they get."

"Oh, I get what you need to prove…" Kazu then, lifted Risa up by her back and threw her up and caught her again. She was shrieking in midair while this happened. Afterwards, he simply replied, "Satisfied?"

"Nope."

Kazu set her down gently and was walking up to his room. "Ok, then wait till you see-"

No sooner then he was about to finish his sentence, a tanned girl, in her early teens as he assumed, rushed up with a flying kick, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"BAAAANZAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

With quick timing, Kazu had blocked the attack, with an open hand, without even flinching. Soon after the girl hopped back from falling to the ground and replied:

"Boy…you're really strong for the new guy, are'nt cha?"

"Yes."

Risa was stricken with awe. She had never seen an attack from one of her friends blocked so easily before.

"Anywho, the name's Nyomi Su, welcome to our home."

"Well, It's getting late, let's get back to your room, Kazu, I need to discuss something with you."

"But, it's 11:15." Kazu whined while Risa grabbed him by his shirt, as she dragged him upstairs.

_This won't take long._ Risa thought.

-Hinata House, The landlord's room, 11:15 a.m.-

"Alright, first things first, what's yer name anyways?"

"Kazu Urashima"

_So…he's related all right, but that doesn't prove…_

"Have you ever had martial arts training before?"

"No, I'm self-taught after learning my uncle's jujitsu classes, which took five years."

_FIVE YEARS?... This guy IS different from the rest that's for sure. But…_

"So that's how you smashed a 1x1x1 Yd. hole in the Lobby?"

"Yes, apparently, there was a lot of chi spiritual energy that is believed to exist in all of life around this house, even this part of the house-"

"Dorm"

"Right. This kind of energy is fairly rare, though. I've been to places that have much stronger chi."

"What's that?" Risa interrupted. She was looking at Kazu's shirt pocket to see a folded piece of paper.

"Oh, this…" He took the paper and showed her that it was a photo.

"I took this photo after a friend of mine was going away…"

Kazu trailed off and Risa was listing to his some-what interesting life story on how he trained and about his friend from ten years ago. Then, he said, "Does this look familiar to you?"

"What are you talking about? How would I know about…wait…that girl in the window of the train…who's that?"

"My friend, from ten years ago."

"That couldn't be. That's…me…"

"**IT IS?"**

They both inspected the picture closely. But oddly enough, it was her that was waving out to our hero. After a couple minutes of an awkward silence, Risa jumped and shouted:

"**I've got a boyfriend and he's back, WAHOO, YIPEE.**"

"What are you talking about?"

"How naïve you are…when you see a girl off, like on the train for instance, you're showing your affection to her. So that means you love me, don't you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I'm am in love with, no I do love- no, what I meant to say is-"

"Admit it, you're in l-o-v-e with me. Even your face is showing it. Ha ha ha ha." She continued to laugh like a schoolgirl.

Although he couldn't see it, she was right. He was blushing so badly that he could feel blood running through his face.

"Wait till the gang hears this." She was reaching for the door.

"Not on my watch!" Then, Kazu lunged at her in an attempt to catch her. He did, but he was clutching her chest to do so.

"Let go of my breasts, you prev!"

"I'll let go if you keep this confidential, alright?" Kazu was actually enjoying this, because he never had such a stressful life in a while. He always loved a good challenge to keep his mind busy.

Then, Risa tripped over and the two of them landed with a **whump**. The two had lain there for a while, until Risa claimed, "…For an awkward position, this is kinda nice."

"Yeah… so this means were friends again?"

"Well…yeah"

When the two got up and were sitting across each other, they were sitting awfully close. Risa interrupted the silence by saying:

"Did you ever kiss a girl before?"

Kazu blushed slightly and replied "Um…I have but it when you left me and you kissed me on my-"

Soon, she leaned over and after a silence, she whispered softly I guess I'm the luckiest girl alive to have a stud like you 

Just she was about to kiss him, until a girl's voice called out. **"Lunch is ready everyone!" **With this, she landed on Kazu's chest, while he was moving up. When this happened, Risa had a feel for him now. _Wow… _She began to blush. _If he IS my friend, how did he change from a scrawny boy to a hot stud? Ohh… he must strong at best, and if that's the case… WOAH, bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

"You ok?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine. L-Let's go downstairs. I'll introduce you the rest of the gang."

While Risa and Kazu were heading down, Kazu was thinking _Oh… boy… I think she is coming on to me…like all the others…_ sigh.

-Hinata House, Dining Room 11:45 a.m.-

At the Dining table, which was near the kitchen (obviously an advantage), I found the rest of the girls there and was introduced. First, there was Mitsune's daughter, Nitsume Konno, as well as Motoko's daughter, Kiyoko Aoyama and the strangest thing was the fact that they were completely different from their moms.

First off, Nitsume was a hard-working novelist who is aiming for a master degree, while her mom had no college education, was a free-lance novelist and a bit of an alcoholic. Kiyoko is laid-back and would rather listen to her rock bands than train in her swordsmanship, unlike her mom, who would have time for her training at any given moment.

Soon, a young, bluish-black haired girl came by, holding trays that carried lunch. This is Linly Maehara, Shinobu's daughter. She looked a lot like her mother, except she appeared to be a bit older. Anyway, let's continue our story.

"So I hear you're a bit of a martial artist" Nitsume commented in a low voice.

"Yeah, but I don't perform my techniques on bystanders all the time, just for fun" Kazu answered. "On top of that I'm an artist that just graduated."

"You are? From which college?" Linly murmured softly, taking her seat after she set the trays down.

"Well…" He paused "Tokyo University."

The room fell into a deadly silence.

"**You graduated already? That's impossible. You're only, what, 21? And you expect me to believe that you graduated in 3 years? That's**-"

"You don't believe me? Talk to dad, he knows." There was an interesting way Kazu would speak. He would seem care-free, but he begins to act serious when moments were tense.

"Did someone call?" Keitaro was right behind Kazu.

"Wait…I thought you-"

"Well…we did plan to go on vaction, but your mom insisted that we stayed here."

"Enough beatin' 'round the bush, Did you, Kazu Urashima, graduate?" Risa interrupted

"Um…he did graduate" Linly replied quietly.

"Wait…How…" Kazu stammered.

"I went to your room to make sure you and Risa were coming downstairs, when I saw a diploma on the kotatsulow lap table. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to look at it…I just…just" (sniff). Tears were beginning to appear in Linly's eyes.

Kazu came to clam her down. "I say she's trying to tell the truth" Kiyoko exclaimed.

"How so?" Risa retorted.

"Linly would never cry like that when she finds something dear to a new-comer. Remember when Nyomi moved in?" A flashback came to her. When Nyomi moved in, she was carrying a large backpack and Linly offered to carry it for her. She had tripped on a lose floorboard and broke an invention Nyomi made and she cried and promised to fix it. But, Nyomi told her that her invention was a dud anyway. In fact she wanted to get rid of it anyway, which made Linly feel (somewhat) better.

"If you girls want you can see what I made" Kazu exclaimed.

Risa thought it over. "Sure, let's see what you got." She responded. _I'm guess…I was being too judgmental._

-Hinata House, Lobby, 8:00 p.m.

After a long day around the house, and several visits to girls' rooms, the girls talked to Kazu, just to get to know him more, except for Risa who was taking a bath.

"There is many more I need to know about you, but I need to take a bath. See you tomorrow, Master Urashima" Nitsume said darkly. She left to the springs.

"She creeps you out too, right?" Linly asked.

"Uh…yeah, a little"

"Her smile really gives me the chills"

"Hey, Naru asked us to be in the hot springs, now" Kiyoko interrupted.

"Oh of all the…sigh oh well…see you next morning, Kazu" Linly said and followed Kiyoko to the hot springs.

Kazu was alone again, but he never felt so open to women like this. Keitaro came sometime earlier to check up on him. "How are you, son?"

Kazu let out a deep sigh and replied, "Never better, dad, never better."

"Well, get some rest, you'll need for tomorrow, right?"

" 'Kay dad. I use my part of the baths."

-Hinata House, Substitute springs, 8:30 p.m.-

As Kazu was preparing for his bath, he was thinking vividly. _Man, today was something. My friend from 10 years ago…my dad giving me the rights to the dorm…my friends…I hope it gets exciting faster._ When he entered, towel at his waist, he saw Risa in one of the tubs and they both looked at each other. He had a good look at her figure, while maintaining his temptation. She had very smooth skin, her hair was like silk in the water and body began to blush a faint pink. She had define legs and curves at every which way, even at her chest.

All while Kazu was thinking _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap… I'm so screwed._

Soon, she blasted him thru the door and had him slammed against the wall.

"Your in deep trouble now, like father like son, eh?" Risa said coldly, fists at his face.

"**I'm not like my father." **Kazu yelled. **"If I was like my father, I would be running in and out of these baths just searching for buck-naked women everywhere. I at least have some dignity to get hit for every account with this kind of insanity! So hit me with all you got! Knock me to the stars! I'll wake up with what I deserve no matter what!"**

Risa looked at him and said "Get up."

Kazu followed. "You deserve to with us for a reason, I know it." Risa said.

"I don't" Kazu said. Then, Risa hugged him and she still had her towel on. She simply said "You do. Come in after and I assure you, you'll do just fine." With that, she kissed him, lip-to-lip, and went back to the baths. "We aren't kids anymore, right?"

Risa had closed the door behind her and sat in her tub. Then, Kazu entered and said "The others won't hear us, right?"

"Of course not, Kazu, now get in a separate tub, okay?"

-End of Chapter 1-

So, I hope you liked it. This took me a long time to think rather than write. I promise to have more installments on this series, so stay tuned!

This is Quarantined Ryan, Signing off!


	2. Cults, Report Cards & Flying Machines

Disclaimer: I don't own any comics, videos and/or merchandise from this series (Love Hina). All characters in this and all fanfics I write are either copywrited by me or their respected creators. One last thing, this is obviously a work of fiction, anything that is directly related to any real people, living or dead, actual merchandise and/or events are purely a coincidence.

Hey y'all, I'm back and better than ever. (Long Pause, Crickets in background). Okay so I may not be better, but I made another story, though. In this installment, we will see the gang in everyday activities and such. Kazu wants to know everyone's background, and Nyomi has an invention she's working on. The thing is, Nyomi wants Kazu to test-drive "it" and havoc is all around (Maniacal laughter). Then, we find out more about Kazu and his connections to a secret cult (oooohhhh…mysterious, eh?). So, now… let's get this show on the road.

Prologue

-Kazu's thoughts-

_Kazu…_ A girl asked him. The two youngsters were on a lush, green hill at midday. _Yeah, what?_ He responded. _I was going to tell you something…something important. _He responded _Whatever it is, I'll understand, really. _Risa paused and answered _Well…I…I…_ Suddenly, she transformed into her adult form and shouted _I Love you, Kazu, and I ain't lying either!_ And began she began to hug and kiss him until-

"Woah" (pause) "…man, I've got to stop dreaming like that".

Author: Hey, I was getting to a good part >(

Kazu: Well, too bad for you then

Author: Ah heck, let's get this started already (

Love Hina: The Landlord's Apprentice

Chapter 2: Cults, Report Cards and Flying Machines

Today is Sunday in the household and everyone was relaxed, even in the blistery autumn breeze and Nyomi, who would usually give the landlord a "wake-up call" was busy with inventing who knows what. We begin our installment in the lobby with Kazu and Linly sitting at the couches and talking about study plans.

"So why would you need a tutor? You have your friends to answer your questions."

"Well…I always needed a friend to help me study…Oh, I know! Why don't you help me study?"

This was a problem for Kazu because he _was_ a graduate from one of the hardest colleges in the area. He never made an excuse before, so he had to think fast.

"Well…there's-" Soon, Kiyoko rushed in to ask Kazu a question.

"Hey Urashima, do you know what this question-"

"I think that would be… 7.25"

Kiyoko looked at her homework. She stared and said "Wow, You didn't need to write anything to support your guess, either. Thanks"

"No prob." Then, Linly interrupted "See? You're perfect."

"Well, you got me there…tell you what, I'll be available in the evening, okay?"

"Right."

"Hey, what you up to?" Nyomi had a knack for entering at the end of a conversation.

"We were talking about studying plans"

"Wait…" Nyomi was confused. "But he already graduated from college and your-"

"She does have a point, you do realize your asking a graduate to help you with your studies…and the fact that I graduated in 3 years is a big deal."

"With what?"

"A masters degree."

"Hey, wait a minute! You can't earn a masters in 3 years, that's impossible!"

Soon, Kazu flipped his degree right at Nyomi. "If you don't believe me, read the fine print."

"…Wow…" He was right. Written on his degree, several college professors had signed his degree.

"Hey, did my mom get to sign that?" Linly questioned.

"I don't think so." Kazu replied. If you're wondering, Shinobu became a math major when she was in college and decided to teach it for the time being (till she found a real job for her tastes).

"Enough about you, I've got an invention I need to show you guys". Nyomi announced

"You do?"

_Ohh…I can't wait to see this. Hehehehe…_ Kazu thought.

-Hinata House, Su's Room, 10:30 a.m.-

As the trio entered Su's Room, Kazu couldn't believe his eyes when he stepped into the room, or rather crawled into.

"Jeez…it feels like I'm walking in the Amazon"

"Well…I like this kind of scenery. Also, My mom liked this kind of scenery. It reminds me of my home… Also, you can sleep on the floor."

She was right. When Kazu knelt down to the floor, it was very soft for grass.

"Now…where is it?…ah ha! Here it is!" With the swish and snaps of her branches, Nyomi had revealed a metal-coated suit. It was tan-colored, with swatches of blue and green and, along with being assumed heavy, had several thruster packs. The funny thing was the suit looked like a replica of Mega Man.

"Wow…what is it?" Linly asked.

Nyomi slapped her face and sighed. "This is my new hyper-suit. Although this is supposed to have weapons, the wearer can lift more than 10x the wearer's weight and can break the sound barrier."

"Wow, that's-"

"CAN I TEST-DRIVE IT? CAN I? PLEASE, PLEASE PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE?"

"…" Both the girls thought Kazu had lost his mind, but they realized someone else had entered the room. The boy was around 10 years old and had burnt-blonde hair with tan eyes. A girl had followed him behind him. She was 2 years younger than he was and she looked much like her mother. These two are Sara's kids, Ron and Rachel MacDougall.

"Hey, don't you have any brains? This IS a girls dorm, so women hold a higher authority in this house." Rachel boasted. "…oh and the Landlord also…wait where's Urashima anyways?"

"He's downstairs. As for me, I'm the new landlord. The name's Kazu Urashima."

"Wow…I've heard so much about you and your…um…secret club and such!" Ron exclaimed. Ron had known about Kazu's secrets since he told him when he intruded on a meeting.

"You have, eh? Well then, do you know the secret handshake?"

"Do I?"

"**Hello? What about me?**" Nyomi shouted.

"Don't yell like that. You could damage someone's ears like that." Linly remarked. "Oh…are you going to test-drive the suit?"

"Yeah, but…I can't fit into it, heh heh…"

"Well, I could fit into it."

"Are you sure, Kazu, I have a feeling about that suit…"

While Linly was pondering on what could possibly go wrong, Kazu had already equipped the suit on, with every whistle and bell there was.

"All set, major!"

"Alright-y, then" Nyomi claimed. "TO THE FRONT!"

-The Entrance to the Hinata House, 10:45 a.m.-

The scenery couldn't be more perfect. The autumn leaves made the granite cobblestones look vibrant, along with the numerous cherry blossom petals on the ground. To top it all, the air was filled with bittersweet nectar in the calmness of near-midday.

"Wow…it's so pretty…"

"Stop gawkin' and start clearin'!" Nyomi shouted. Kazu was standing until the engine would fire up.

"Okay…3…2…1…LAUNCH!"

Nothing happened, yet Kazu was standing ready to jump. "Wait, there's a problem with the engine?"

"Nope." Soon, Nyomi flipped her radar and pressed a button, which fired up the engine and sent our hero flying in the air.

"Waaaaah, what did you do, Su?" Linly shrieked in horror.

"Like I said, this _is_ the prototype, so I have to pilot this manually" Nyomi exclaimed. _Hehehe…and now for the fun part…_

After a few moments in midair, he got used to flying. Soon, Kazu was zooming and zipping through the air like a dolphin in the water. "Boy…flying is easy once you get the hang of it…can't wait to tell the guys back at the-". Soon, the engine began to sputter and choke and soon, Kazu felt that time stood still until he uttered: "Why now?"

As he fell, the engines fired up again and was heading toward the Hinata House itself

-Hinata House, Risa's Room (formerly Naru's Room) 10:50 a.m.-

_Man, everything's kinda laid back today. _Risa thought, changing into her favorite jacket. _I better finish getting ready._

"Hello, Risa" Nitsume said. "Do have and spare panties?"

"Hold on" Risa had then finished changing into a cute pair of cargo shorts and shifted through her dresser. "Here you are. Funny…I thought you would ask for a bra."

"Oh, no, I have plenty of those. I must be running short of clothes."

"Well, we can always go shoping." Then, the two paused. A faint sound of screaming could be heard. Soon, Risa could hear Kazu, screaming as loud as he could and the sound got louder and louder…

"**Nitsume, move now!**" Sure enough, Kazu had crashed through the roof with a **CRACK** and landed face-first on Risa's floor. The engines then carried him out with a **whoosh** and the two of them looked…stricken with confusion.

"This is Nyomi's work. I assume…" Nitsume guessed.

"…Looks like it…" Risa agreed.

"Wait!" Nitsume exclaimed. "We should get Kazu!"

"Right! Let's go-"

"Hey, I've gotta change first!"

"…Oh…"

And so, Kazu kept flying and whirring in the air, all while Nyomi and the others were either waiting to see what will happen or praying for his safety.

Kiyoko was helping out by giving a tour of the house to another pair of guests. One of which was Mutsumi's daughter, Asuka Otohime and Ema's daughter, Osona Meada. Both of which had well developed bodies, (like models, you could say) although Asuka's breasts were much larger. Osona's personality was like a tomboy, meaning that she pretty much does what she feels like. She has short, black hair, and usually wearing a cap with the words "Artist at work" on the front. Asuka was very much like her mother, modest and caring. She likes to garden and hopes to become a florist. She has long dark, dark brown hair (So long, that her bangs would nearly cover her eyes), navy blue eyes, and loved to wear long skirts.

"And this is one of our special rooms…" The three of them were taking a tour. "There is more space under here…and the view here is out to the woods."

Kiyoko opened the door and looked out to a side of the woods. "Oh…this is perfect…I've made my decision! We'll stay here." Asuka exclaimed, clapping her hands and smiling with glee.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Osona remarked. "If you think we're staying in the same room, you are mistaken."

"Oh…" Asuka's smile began to flatten. "That's alright. Besides, you do have certain allergies, right?"

Osona's face started to blush. "T-T-That only happened once, alright? If anyone gets any funny ideas-"

Soon, they all hushed to hear a familiar sound. A faint yell that could be heard throughout the house which got louder and louder…

"OH…URASHIMA-SAN! IN HERE!" Asuka yelled. Then, Osona pulled her out of the way before Kazu had zoomed out the door and into the outdoors. All while yelling: "**FREEEEEEEEEEEE at LAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTT!**" and blasted into the sky.

All of them were speechless. Suddenly, Risa and Nitsume came in, panting from chasing Kazu 'round the house like a wild goose chase, and simultaneously asked "Where's Kazu?"

"He just went outside" Asuka replied.

"Ugh…that's it! Nyomi…your ass is mine!" Risa had stormed out to the frontyard.

"What's up with her?" Osona asked.

"She's looking for the one responsible for the landlord's problem" Kiyoko exclaimed.

(sigh) "That explains a lot…" Asuka muttered.

"How about we hit the showers?" Osona said and Asuka jumped and replied "Ohh, I love a quick bath. Let's go then."

-Entrance to the Hinata House, 11:05 a.m.-

"Uh, oh…" Nyomi said.

"Is Kazu going to be alright?" Linly questioned.

"Well…he ran out of fuel and is heading down from a-"

"**I don't care about that, WHERE'S HE GONNA LAND?**"

"Don't worry…the armor should sustain his crash. But his position could land on the roof-"

Suddenly, Kazu had stormed down like a bolt of lightning, and landed in the hot springs with a deafening **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**.

"…or the hot springs." Nyomi finished.

-Hinata House, Hot Springs, 11:45 a.m.-

The husk of armor that laid in the dead center of the springs was beginning to rise from its crater.

"God…what was I thinking…" Kazu had then taken the armor off and revealed his green shirt with the words "We will always watch over you" on the front and his pair of khaki pants. "I haven't been in this part for some time. I wonder…"

Then, an object the size of a Frisbee came out of the water. The moment it popped out, it uttered "Myuh"

"Tama! Good to see ya…woah…you were a lot smaller the last time I saw you. I bet you're looking for a snack, eh?"

"Myuh"

"I'll probably never understand you, but heck…huh?"

Just then, 20-some turtles popped out of the water. "Wow OO So these are your kids, huh? You sure have a lot of family. Let's get back inside, okay?"

"Myuh"

"Right…"

As Kazu made his way to the door, three women had begun talking and making stories and such. Kazu went stone cold and was thinking: _CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!...wait, get a hold of yourself…remember your training…_ Soon he had backed up into the springs and rotated his forearms once (his left arm clockwise and his right vice-versa) and made a shape of an eye on his chest with his hands. After doing so he muttered "MIST FORM" and he transformed his body into mist (go figure). _I should be able to sneak around until every girl has entered or if the girls are distracted…_ Sure enough, Osona, Asuka and Kiyoko entered in nothing but their towels, ready for a nice, and restful bath (Except for Kazu who had to avoid the situation altogether).

"Wow…the weather is perfect." Asuka said. "I know what you mean…" Osona replied "What about you?"

Kiyoko turned her head several times. "Oh…I think its great. It's just…"

"What?" Osona asked.

"I feel like…we're being watched…by some strong force."

_CRAP! _Kazu thought and ceased his movement.

"Ah, its nothin' but the wind in the trees" Asuka answered. "Well…time to take this off." With that, she unwrapped her towel and plopped in the water. "Come on in. The water's great!" She hollered and the two had followed.

_Now's my chance…chi…don't fail me now_ Slowly, Kazu was walking on the water with the lightest of footsteps, knowing that the slightest hitch could send him flying (And he never wanted that, now did he?). He was half way to the door until… "…I swear you are in a lot of trouble. What if he landed in the woods and got stuck in a tree?" came a familiar voice. "Well, the way I saw him, he's more efficient than Keitaro. Even if he is "immortal", who cares, right?" came Nyomi's voice.

_I'm so DEAD. I'll be in that great big dorm in the sky…no…1. That is too clichéd and 2. I think I can pass right through them if I can concentrate hard enough…_ Then, as he made it to the walkway, and the girls were nearing him, he stood there. To his amazement, the two had passed through him! _THANK YOU, GOD. _Kazu had then walked like a fox to the door. He began to fade back once he got into the lobby.

_THAT was lucky…_ An aroma had filled the air. It smelled like barbeque sauce. _Mmm…I can't wait to see what's cookin'!_

-Hinata House, Kitchen, 11:46 a.m.-

When he entered, Kazu took in the wonderful aromas. Salty, fried, barbequed and the smell of citrus concoctions filled his nostrils. Linly had been standing at the counter. Then, Kazu walked up to her. "Hey there, what's cooking?"

"Oh! Kazu-sempai! I need your help with something."

"Ok, well, take a breath, first. You don't want to collapse on the floor, right?" _Why did she call me like that anyway?…_ Linly made a few deep breaths and continued with her dilemma. "I'm trying to figure out what to make for lunch. I already have salads for everyone-"

"Including the newcomers?"

Linly froze. She had completely forgot about the new guests and did the only thing she could do. "WAAAAAHHH (sob) I'm a terrible cook. I could never (sniff) match my mom's ways" Tears were already pouring down on her cheeks.

"Hey, don't go crying because you missed a few people. Besides, you have too much salad, anyway…"

"(sniff) Huh?"

"These bowls are large for salad, so why don't we find a larger bowl for the salad?"

"I think we have one somewhere…"

"While we combine the salad, I'll make some New Orleans style Cajun chicken."

"Eh?"

"Ever heard of Mardi Gras?"

"Fat Tuesday?"

"Yeah…New Orleans is the best place that holds the whole event, which in most cases was to be the last day before Ash Wednesday…" As Kazu rambled on about Mardi Gras, Linly had found a large bowl that could roughly fit her head and her hands inside. "I found it!"

"Great. Just pour the salads in, then."

Soon, Linly and Kazu were talking about their school days. In fact, he was told to be the most handsome boy at every school he ventured on. But soon, a friendly face came by. "Hello, son"

"Hi, mom" Kazu grumbled

"Good morning, Naru-dono."

Naru looked to Kazu and sniffed. "So…how was college?"

"Just fine. I thought I would end up binge drinking on my last night…but hey, I'm back in one piece, unlike the time my friends and I went bungee jumping of the Grand Canyon."

"Well, quit bein' so negative all the time!" Naru yelled. "Sure you might end up in a s#!&√ lifestyle, but that shouldn't matter. The point is you need to look up and don't stop looking, got it?"

"Ok…"

"Um…Will anyone else be-"

"Linly…As far as I know, no one else is coming over." Naru answered

"But…I thought…"

Kazu had been waiting to get his chicken out when there was someone at the door. "I GET THAT, uh, Linly could you get the chicken for me, if you don't-"

"Not at all" She replied

With some help from Naru, Linly had successfully pulled out the chicken. It had the most wonderful smell of spices and stuffing. "Gosh…I guess Kazu-sempai wanted to make a good first impression." Linly remarked.

"Hey, we have a teacher having lunch with us!" Kazu hollered from the lobby.

-Hinata House, Dining area 12:30 a.m.-

"Thank you for stopping by, Mrs. Maehara." Naru said.

"No problem at all." Shinobu remarked. "I loved the chicken. Who made it?"

"I did." Kazu said, stepping in to the conversation. "I'm the new landlord while-"

"You don't need to explain, Kazu, Keitato did that already" Shinobu replied.

"Oh…"

"Mom…did I…" Linly was soon talking in a whisper as a slip of paper was handed to her. She read it cautiously. To Kazu's guess, the paper was her report card from her school.

"Well…You still need improvement in your math…but beyond that…"

"I'll fail." Tears began to appear in her eyes. "I'll end up failing, won't I?" Then, she cried so softly, you could hear her tears as they hit the floor.

"You won't fail…uh…Shinobu…" Kazu stammered, trying to say something coaxing.

"Linly…" Shinobu said. "When I was your age…I had terrible grades in math, just like you're having trouble with math."

"You (sniff) did?" Linly said.

"Yes. In fact, I was lucky enough to score a B on a test, a C even! All I would get were D's and F's."

After a long silence, Linly said, "Mom, (sniff) thanks for…(sniff)…for being so cool (sniff)."

"Glad to hear that." Shinobu said. She said her good-byes and waved off to the Hinata House as she left for her home in the Kaginawa Perfecture. (A.K.A. The current location of the story)

"Well, let's get to studying, eh?" Kazu remarked.

"Alright." Linly replied.

"Wow…all this time and no perverse incidents…so far…" Kiyoko said.

"Give it time, Kiyoko. He'll give in to his instincts…one way or the other…" Nitsume said, giving her usual narrow-eyed glare with her grayish-blue eyes at Kazu as she followed Kiyoko upstairs.

"Well, I had enough of today. If anyone needs me, listen for a typewriter." Osona wandered off into the halls.

"I think Nyomi is of making something. Well, I guess I'll go then. Thank you so much for the lunch." Asuka said. Then, she came and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry…bad habit…" and she hurried of after Osona.

"Well…let me show you the landlord's room." Kazu said.

_There's something he's hiding…I know it…_Risa thought.

-Hinata House, Kazu's Room, 3:45 p.m.-

"…and lastly the Tangent rule is the opposite of angle A over the adjacent of angle A."

"Gosh…I have so many notes…are you sure this is necessary?"

"The more you have, the better to study off of during your lunch. Remember that!"

"Thanks again, Kazu-sempai" Linly stepped out as Risa came in.

"So…how are things holding up?"

"Just-" Kazu was interrupted as Risa had kissed him. But this was a deep kiss, a really deep one at that.

After several seconds, Kazu and Risa caught their breath. "Woah…that…was something" Kazu said.

"I've been waiting for that to-"

"Look…we can't let anyone know about our relation…some information can be-"

"What is it with you? The first couple of days, you're just fine. Now, you're zoning out in the open waiting for something to come along!" Risa was obviously worried, but at the same time, angry. Soon, she handed him a slip of paper. "…And of all things, this came in the mail today. But do you realize this mail-"

"Comes from the organization…Risa…It's time you knew of my 'friends from across the world'."

"Huh?"

A silence broke thru the room. Then, Kazu closed the doors to the room and made sure the walls were "sound-proof" turned to his back closet and opened another door, which revealed a myriad of tools: Guns, ninja stars (including an enormous one), kunai, a suit, and a couple swords. All marked with a golden eye.

"I am part of the Threatened Hundred Eyes Association, otherwise known as THEA."

"I thought this thing died out during the Cold War…"

"Well…that's what Seta _wanted_ us to hear." He found his laptop and accessed the database for the organization. "The truth was that the entire group had split up into the different regions when the Korean and Vietnamese Wars were fought. Each of them into-"

"The Northern and Southern regions of Korea and Vietnam?"

"Exactly…But only the Southern Korean group had survived. The rest were presumed captured, dead or killed on the battlefield."

"So…you're recruiting?"

"Risa…I-"

"**LISTEN FOR A MOMENT HERE!**" Risa yelled. "I need to be in this group…my father fought in those wars…I want to know if he is alive…my mom tells me that he's-"

"I know…I know…" Kazu began to print the forms. "If you wish to join, read the forms and sign here."

"I know what it would say."

"Then…just sign in." Kazu had setup Risa's account and she was greeted online by an on-screen guide. _Wow…now this is an organization…they must be like masterminds…just like my boyfriend…_ "Your supplies will be mailed to you on rush delivery, since you joined today"

"A benefit?"

"I guess so."

"But why Threatened?"

"We have been in many hostile situations, threatened to be killed…yet we're master negotiators…that's why."

As Kazu tucked up all of the "organization" equipment, Risa blushed for a moment.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking…could you-" Soon, she slipped on spilled paint (possibly from his art practices) and landed on Kazu, who tripped and landed on the floor. They were staring at each other, their eyes gleaming like the sun that poured thru the door. _This…_ Risa thought as she grabbed Kazu's face and pulled it toward her slowly. _This feels…like…heaven…_ She was about to kiss him, when out of the blue…

"**URASHIMA!**" Kiyoko shouted. Risa and Kazu stammered to their feet as the residents gathered round.

"Um…about this 'incident'…I can-"

"Save your mercy for another day" And all at once, Kiyoko, Naru, Nitsume, Nyomi and Osona, ran up to him and screamed "**HINATA UPPERCUT**" and rocketed him thru the roof and into space.

"THANKS A LOT, YOU'RE ALL TO KIND FOR SHOOTING MY boyfriend into…" Risa's voice trailed off. _Oh s#&¡_

"**HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?**" the residents shouted.

"Yes" Risa remarked. Then, Asuka said "Oh…you two were kissing! How sweet! Just like Romeo &-"

"Alright, enough of the Shakespeare references, lets get this place cleaned up…" said Keitaro, rushing in to collect the debris. And so the residents pitched in. After Kazu landed, he wanted a quiet evening with Risa. Of course, they were going to talk about the organization affairs in Risa's Room, so as to avoid disruption (she is also seeking his help with her college work, which he was more then happy to help her with). To make a long story short, Risa and Kazu click more than ever before and Linly has a new tutor. As for Nyomi…

"Finally…my greatest invention is complete…HA HA HA HA HA HA!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well another story…this one was a lot longer with my plans and all…

Oh! My profile is updated and I hope to have a rating list thrown in the profile soon. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. I feel like their might be something missing…I don't know really…

Anyway, This is Quarantined Ryan, Signing off!


	3. Mysterious Treasures

Disclaimer: I don't own any comics, videos and/or merchandise from this series (Love Hina). All characters in this and all fanfics I write are either copywrited by me or their respected creators. One last thing, this is obviously a work of fiction, anything that is directly related to any real people, living or dead, actual merchandise and/or events are purely a coincidence.

Hello again, everyone. It has been a while since I thought of a good story line. The last two were the start, now you'll get a great and gritty story. As I said before, it will take me longer to write the story… So, I would personally like to thank my fans, my friends, Ruto Kuntai and Infinite Freedom, and my family for their support. Now, On with the show!

Intro

"…I don't know really. I mean it is a theory, after all. How would an old clan like that survive? It seems almost impossible, I think." Nitsume said. Osona was typing a short story on an old fashioned typewriter.

"Okay, how does this sound…(AHEM)! _As the youth had reached the door, he could hear the cold drops of water and the sound of rotation and clicks of the gears in the old clock tower. As he opened the door, he was about to embark a date with an inevitable chance of disaster._ What do ya think?"

"Sounds good…by the way, why do you use that old typewriter?"

"I think it's lucky, that's all."

"Sounds nice…to have something lucky." Nitsume replied.

As the two typed and brainstormed for their stories, Nyomi rushed in and hollered "Hey, you guys, you HAVE to see this!"

Immediately, Nitsume and Osona abandoned their utensils and followed and found Kazu in the halls. But, there was another Kazu nearby and another along with many more to follow.

Love Hina: The Landlord's Apprentice

Chapter 3

Mysterious Treasures and A Day in the Hot Springs

Today is Wednesday, a typical school day for most of the people in the Kaginawa Perfecture. But for the residents of the Hinata House, they will have to deal with the unexpected. Like today when Kazu made his clones work all over the house. As Risa was changing into a casual suit for her trip to Tokyo U, A clone came up and did the unexpected…

"Hey, Kazu what's our plan to…day…Are you all right?"

The clone was silent.

"Well…do you think I look good in white? Cause I was thinking of wearing lilac-"

Suddenly, the clone ran up to her, grabbed her butt and sank its head in her breasts.

"Waah…why…**you**…**LITTLE**…**LIGHTNING ROUNDHOUSE!**" With doing so, she backed away and landed a perfect punch, right in its face. Then, the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell was that?" _Wait…Kazu…he wouldn't do that…unless…_

Soon, the clones were in the lobby making lunch for Linly, Ron, Rachel, Kiyoko, Nyomi, and Osona.

"Alright, Where's-"

"You called for the landlord?" said Kazu as he was running down a flight of stairs. "So…about the clones-"

"ONE OF YOUR CLONES HAS GROPED ME! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION?"

He paused for a moment. "Oh…'the touch'…"

"What?"

"Well, the clones have no control over their 'fantasies'. So whenever they find something erotic, they just drop everything and…well…in your case-"

"Groping me. Considering the fact that I happen to have large breasts."

Kazu began to blush. "But the good thing about the REAL you, is that you have control, they don't." Risa commented.

**BING BONG** "I'll get that!" Kazu hollered. When he opened the door, he found the most unexpected surprise in his life.

"We have a package for…what's her name…uh…Risa? Yeah, that's it. Risa Kutabara, is she here?"

Kazu felt that he was about to jump for joy. "SHAWN! GRAY! I can't believe you guys are here. Oh and I'll get this…" He took the package and gave it to Risa.

Author: Here's an explanation to these two guys. Shawn Stevens is a gangster type who would do anything to shoot a gun. He's an arms-master in THEA. Jason Gray is a Jamaican-American writer who is a master swordsman. He's in charge of weapon standards and training in THEA. Both of them were Kazu's best friends when he was in college.

"Ya tink this is a bad idea, mon?" Gray asked Shawn.

"It's fool-proof, man. We're his friends. He CAN'T refuse."

"Whateva, ya say, mon…"

Soon, Kazu returned to his friends. "So…you guys need anything? Food, ammo, water…"

"Oh, no thanks, Kaz. We have everything covered. All we need is a place to stay."

"There's an apartment for a couple blocks down south. I'm sure they have some room available."

"…You're kidding, right?" Kazu was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What he's tryin' ta say…" Gray answered "…is if we can stay her for a day or two."

"…I'm sorry. You guys can't stay here. Besides, this is a girls dorm, you guys woulden't be welcome if you tried. But you can stay nearby-"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE SAYIN'!? You're turning us down. Your friends, your amigos, your partners in crime, man. Don't you have some room in there for us?"

Kazu thought for a moment. Soon, he ushered Gray to his side and whispered "If he disagrees again, knock him out and drag him to this location."

"Whateva ya say, mon…"

"Look…" Kazu said. "There's no room for-" Suddenly, a bevy of the residents came out in their school uniforms and headed of to the bus station.

"Wait! You guys…(huff…huff…huff)…I can't believe them. They (huff) left without me."

Shawn's eyes moved to Risa and (in record time) had rushed to her and said "Hey…you seem a bit hot. Mind if I make you hotter?"

No sooner had he finished his sentence, Risa socked him in the gut and yelled "It'll be a cold day in hell when you take me out on a date!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…Kaz (hack) what is she sayin'?" Of course, Risa was speaking in Japanese, so Shawn didn't understand a word she said.

"Hold on" Kazu said to his friends.

"Risa…these are my two best friends from THEA, Jason Gray and you already met Shawn Stevens."

"They speak English, right?"

"Why?"

Risa cleared her throat and faced the two friends. Risa then said, in plain English "Hello, my name is Risa Kutabara. Welcome to Japan and the Hinata House." Kazu was amazed.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya, Risa." Gray said, bowing in front of her.

"Oh, your too…aw crap. Sorry, I have to go. If you even set foot in there without Kazu, you'll wish you did…" After saying her good-byes, Risa took off to the house gate.

"We'll catch up lata, 'kay, mon?" Gray said.

"Promise" Then, Kazu stormed to the gate.

-The Hinata House Gate, 7:50 a.m.-

"Where am I gonna' find a fast way to-" Soon, a loud hum came to Risa's ears. Then, she saw Kazu on a hoverbike. It was plated with steel and painted dark red with black and blue flames on the sides. On the front was the infamous eye from THEA.

"Hop on. I guarantee to get you to TokyoU faster than quicksilver!" Kazu said.

"Are you sure?" Risa climbed on the bike.

"Don't worry. After all…You do want to be there with me…right?" Risa blushed. But, she began to smile. _Just like Naru and Keitaro…_

-Tokyo University, Courtyard 7:55 a.m.-

Kazu and Risa had walked through the gates and felt the surge of their relations. To finally achieve an old goal felt so good. "Risa…if…you want to go anywhere…I'm always-"

"Free? I know…" Risa said, smiling with a pink face.

_That's so cute…_ Kazu thought. _Her smile and her blushing…even her attitude…I wish I could relive all the times we had when we were kids…_

"Well…you should get to class…" Kazu said.

"You'll stay here, right?"

"Not today. Maybe when I have my art stuff…"

"Alright then. See you later" Risa said and she walked inside TokyoU and its pristine walls. Kazu looked to the top of the university and then walked back.

-Tokyo University, Library 11:00 a.m.-

_I'm still thinking about him._ Risa thought. _Kazu somehow keeps appearing in my mind…Wait…Am I…in love with…no, that can't be right. I'm his friend…from 10 years ago…and on that day…_

-Dream, 10 years earlier at the Kaginawa tram station 8:00 p.m.-

A young girl came running down the stairs and on to the station as the trams kept coming and going. She looked around, as if she were searching or looking for anyone that would harm her. Soon, she sat on a bench and tears started to flow. It was that moment that a young boy came up to her.

"Risa?" he answered.

"KAZU, Thank god you're here! My parents are looking for me and I-"

"HOLD ON A SEC, what are you talking about? Why are your parents after you?"

"Because…(sniff)…I'm moving…" Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"That doesn't mean that we'll be separated forever."

"But…(sniff)…my parents…think…that you're a bad influence…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! If I did anything to be considered a bad influence, I would at least have remembered what I did. I never did anything wrong to you or your family."

Soon, the sound of arguing voices came closer. Risa began to shiver. "Kazu, I want to make a promise."

"What's that?"

"That when we grow older…I wanna get married. That way, Mom and Dad won't be able to harm you at all!"

"Then it's a promise I'll keep. Maybe a year from now, your parents will forget all about me…"

"So…do you think we'll be friends forever?"

"Of course!"

All of a sudden, she was being pulled away, screaming for help. She only heard: "RISA…Risa…risa…risa…

-15 minutes later-

"Risa…Risa!…HEY! WAKE UP!"

"bwah?" Risa stammered. "…sorry Lucy…"

"Its alright. It's not the first time that happened, right?"

"Yeah…" The two had picked up their books and discussed their stories of last week. Lucy moved into Japan to excel in her telemarketing career. She had short, red hair and was one of the best runners in the university. Fern is also a friend of Risa, But she is very shy. Her hair is black and so long, that it reached her hips and covered her eyes. She is aiming for a position as a psychiatrist.

"Where's Fern?"

"She said we'll meet her at the usual table."

-Tokyo U, Cafeteria, 12:00 pm-

"Hi guys." Fern waved out.

"So…Risa…did you dream of that one guy…Whats-his-name?"

"His name is Kazu, or Kaz (if you prefer)."

"Oh! Did you see that picture of him?" Fern blurted out. "I think that he's cute…"

"Well…what does he look like?" Lucy inquired.

Risa flipped a picture to her. "Wow…this guy IS cute…and you're friends with him?"

"Yeah…"

"How lucky…" Fern said. "All the guys I date want my body and not me in general."

"True…since you have big boobs…" Lucy remarked

"Don't say that…"

_I wonder what Kazu is doing right now. _Risa thought.

-Hinata House, Hot Springs, 12:05 pm-

Kazu looked around. _No one's here…that's good…_ Soon, Kazu was bathing in the springs and having ideas on improving the house. _Man, this is the life… _Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. _Hey…maybe I could make an indoor spring…yeah, like a secret hot spring…that way I could still get to bathe without having to wait. As well as my friends…What am I saying!? I should work on this now!_ "CLONES!" Kazu yelled. "…that never works…" _But I know what does. _He rushed back inside to grab a brightly colored capsule, no bigger than a child's thumb, and spat on it. He, then, tossed it in the water. Soon, a whirlpool began to form. Then, like a bullet from a gun, a clone popped out donning the exact same clothes and looks of Kazu.

"Alright, I need you to think of a blueprint for the new hot springs. I want it to be in an area where anyone would least suspect it. Got that?"

"Yes, sir!" The clone chirped. With that, he stormed out the springs.

-20 minutes later-

_Ah… there's nothing like a nice bath to calm your nerves._ Kazu thought as he dried his hair. As he entered the Banquet Hall, he noticed a fellow comrade from THEA talking to his clone. He was as masculine as Schwarzenegger and had hair as red as an open flame. This was Colonel Davis McCourt, Leader of the North Korean unit in THEA.

"COLONEL DAVIS! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kazu blurted out.

"Of course I'm alive! I came to check on you. Ever since we've been recruitin' new members, we have to catch up on our new leaders for the future." Davis answered.

"I see…" The clone interrupted and handed the blueprint to Kazu. "Thanks" and he disappeared afterward.

"Are the other leaders safe?"

"Yes, as far as I know…"

"Do you need anything before you leave?"

"Yeah…I would like to see a paintin' of yer's. I'd like to purchase one."

"I couldn't charge money to someone like you, sir."

"I'm also postin' a mission from the top. So…may I see yer paintin's?" Davis whispered.

_How can I refuse?_ "Sure."

-Hinata House, Landlord's room, 12:45 pm-

"Thank you sir." Kazu said, waving to Davis as he left the room. He then looked at the file. A hologram was found in the papers. He activated the hologram.

"Hello, fellow agent. Your mission is rated as a 5-star mission" _The really hard missions…I see that the leaders trust me with this one…_ "We have been keeping a relic that only you are to protect. You may choose a partner to accompany you." _NO…it couldn't be…but then again…there's only one… _"You must find and keep the Celestial Pendants before anyone else finds them…Understood?"

"Understood." Kazu answered.

"Good Luck." The hologram shut itself off. _I'm on one the toughest missions…well I need to find the location of the pendants…and I need to keep this secret and take care of the dorm…I guess its never a dull moment here…_

-Hinata House, Su's room, 6:00 pm-

Everyone was resting on after a long day of hard work. Nitsume and Osona were sharing their stories to each other, Linly was waiting for her test scores, and Kazu was listening to his favorite music while painting a portrait for one of the girls. As for Nyomi, she was hard at work, perfecting her latest invention.

(…KSHHHHH…WRR-RRRR…click, clack…)

"Power…ENGAGE!"

(Ding! vvmmmmmmmmmmm…)

"YAY! IT'S WORKING!"

"What's working?"

Nyomi shrieked. Only to find that it was Ron and Rachel, looking for something to do after a long day at their primary school. "Wow…do you have any more of those?" Ron inquired.

"Why, of course I do. Follow me!" Nyomi replied. _Hehehehe…_

-Hinata House, lobby, 6:01 p.m.-

"Come on, what's it gonna hurt?" Risa asked, while Linly was moments from opening her test results. (Which came in pretty fast)

"My chances of getting in to a good college, that's what"

"If you can't open that, you'll always cower in fear for every-"

"Alright, Osona. If you think I don't have the guts, you're mistaken!" Without the slightest twitch, she opened the results in one swoop and read "Congratulations, Miss Maehara, we are pleased to inform you have received the highest test scores in your grade for the final exams from this semester. In honor of this event, you are now in the honor society for our school. We are happy to also discuss any future colleges you hope to attend for your graduation at 2025. Until then, we hope to see you soon." Everyone was stunned. "There. I never failed. In fact, I'm on the honor society because I passed with every question right!" Everyone was shocked by her results.

"D-D-DID YOU EVEN RELIZE WHAT YOU JUST SAID???" Osona yelled.

"Oh…no…" Linly looked at the paper again.

**KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

No sooner did the scream fade, Kazu came into the lobby, ready for a war, and yelled "WHAT'S GOING ON? FIRE? BURGLARY? GAS LEAK? WHAT?"

"…I…I passed with the highest score in my grade." Linly said, weeping with joy.

"HALLELUJAH! You did it. I knew you could do it!" Kazu roared, jumping for joy like an old prospector and hugging Risa and Linly in his armes. "This calls for a celebration!"

Soon, everyone was having a blast with the party.

An hour or so later, Kazu snuck into his bath section of the house and began to rest after two hours of partying and playing games. After which, he promptly walked to his room, with his sleepwear, to have a good nights sleep.

-3 Hours and 15 Minutes Later…-

(tooo…too…to…to-to-to…) Kazu heard the endless flute notes droning on and on. He decided to investigate where the noise came from. He traveled through every part of the house (except the girls' room, even he had limits of searching 'round the house for something), until he came across an awfully slender figure in the springs. It wasn't a girl. Kazu slammed thru the screen doors and yelled: "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"My, my…" The figure cackled. "This isn't a way to treat old friends, isn't it?"

Just then, the figure swooped out off the shadows, revealing his identity. He looked like a replica of "Prince Charming" from the fairy tales that one might read. He had long flowing hair, dashing good looks and a face carved by the heavens. But, he was a twisted madman, with a mind like a time bomb, waiting to go off at any given second. This jester of a man was Vladimir Lucas Barloff, a former colleague from TokyoU (and I emphasize the word FORMER strongly).

"Vlad…you and I go way back…"

"I would assume so."

"What are you here for?" Kazu asked in a cold tone. "Have you finally come to face me? Ready to shed your blood on these sacred grounds?"

"Oh, of course not. I just came by to toy with you. _HA hahahahahahaha!_"

_IS HE TRYING TO MOCK ME!? I'm not in the mood for this…_

"But, I have something for you!" He threw a paper-thin object toward Kazu, in which he caught a normal playing card. It was a Joker card.

"Oh ho ho…I simply _ADORE _Joker cards. Especially sense you have it too…" The cards would tell of his target's death. Kazu's card was the infamous "Surprise Attack."

"I hope to see you soon…Hehehe…MWAHAHAHAHA!" With a sudden **CRACK**, he was gone.

"…Damn him…" Kazu muttered.

"…I know how you feel…" Risa came out of the hot springs' screen doors.

"You heard everything…didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

Kazu thought for a moment. After a while, he said: "I think…its time I told you more about THEA…"

" 'Kay." She sat at the springs' edge, her feet in the water, kicking it every second or so.

"You gonna sit?"

"I guess…" So Kazu rolled up his pants to his knees and sat down with her. He told Risa that THEA was much like a peacekeeper group. There main purpose was to save humanity from making mistakes. THEA wasn't able to stop the events of 9/11, but they were able to prevent a third World War.

"And they have treasures too?"

"Like you would never imagine. They have diamonds and gemstones of all the colors in the rainbow. I even heard we have chunks of pure gold, as big as our heads!"

"That's something…What about any relics?"

"We only have one…The Celestial Pendants." Kazu went on. "It's said that the users who have control over the pendants will gain untapped magic power. That's why it's our only artifact. We had more, but they were taken."

"By that guy?"

"Yes…his name is Vladimir Barloff. He and I were former colleagues."

"Is he insane?"

"You'll think that any other psycho was more sane than him. He stole some of our other artifacts. But, we don't exactly know why."

"THEN, I'LL HELP!" Risa jumped out. "AND TOGETHER, I'LL DRAG HIM DOWN TO HELL IF I HAVE TO!"

"…Thanks…" Kazu said. "I think we should go back to sleep."

"…could I sleep with you…"

Kazu was stunned to hear this, especially from his best friend. But, he let those feelings aside and said "Sure…"

"OH…KAZ, YOU BIG SWEETIE!" Risa rushed over and hugged him. Now, if you don't realize it, the hot springs can tend to be a bit slippery. With a good amount of force, Kazu lost his balance and the two of them fell into the hot springs with a **SPLOOSH**. Gasping for air, Kazu and Risa grabbed onto something and hoisted up to the surface. Kazu got up after Risa.

"(huff) (huff) phew…I-" Then, Kazu realized that he didn't grab a slab, if not, a surface of rock. It was unusually soft and spongy and was bigger than his hand. _Oh s#$! …I'm so screwed…_

"The first time you grope me, eh?" she said, with her eyes glaring.

"Uh…um…I'm…s-sorry?"

"**LIKE I'LL ACCEPT THAT!!!**" Thus was punched a good 50m in the air before he landed back on the roof.

To conclude, Risa slept on a separate futon and wanted to keep conversations flying, so she told him about the hole in his room. Kazu (Nicknamed Kaz) is still trying his hardest to keep his secrets. Everyone had good grades that day. Above all that, I would also like to announce-

Kazu: Don't give anything away!

I'm not…anyway this concludes another event in the Hinata House.

Kazu: Stay tuned, folks. It gets exiting later on, we promise.

_End of Chapter 3_

AU: FINALLY!! I'm done…ugh. This was exaggerating, introducing new people and all. But none the less, I'm still kicking and going to continue the series with all due respect to my loyal friends and fans. Please review, PLEASE. I want to be recognized if something needs improvement…

With that said, This is Quarantined Ryan, Signing off!


	4. The Christmas Blues and Bolts

Disclaimer: I don't own any comics, videos and/or merchandise from this series (Love Hina). All characters in this and all fanfics I write are either copywrited by me or their respected creators. One last thing, this is obviously a work of fiction, anything that is directly related to any real people, living or dead, actual merchandise and/or events are purely a coincidence.

Hello again, Quarantined Ryan here. I've been hoping to reveal more about the characters for sometime. But, I haven't figured out how… To put a long story short, I hope you enjoy this somewhat-crazy story. Before I do, I would like to thank my friends, Ruto Kuntai and Infinite Freedom, my fans and my family for all the support. Please read and review after the story. (I recommend it)

-Prologue-

Note that anything in Italics and written in the following sequence is a song lyric. The lyric was copyrighted by the respected songwriter. QR.

_Aquarius!_

_You'll travel in the future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus._

_Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing whack-a-mole 17 hours a day…_

_Pisces! _

_Try to avoid any Virgos or Leo_-oh-AAAHHHHHGGGG!

"WOAH!" With a hard landing, Kazu fell onto Risa…in another _awkward_ position.

"Kaz…"

"Um…Yes?"

**POW!** "Next time, when you're falling, **look before you land**."

"Sorry…I've just been getting this-"

"And another thing…what's that obnoxious song?"

"That's Your Horoscope for Today. It's by 'Weird Al'."

"The one guy who made that one parody of 'Whipped and Stirred'? I thought that he was dead…"

"Nope. He's alive and kicking."

"Much like the house, eh?"

"…What do you mean?"

"Without you, this house wouldn't get past the payments a couple months back…and…"

"You're glad I came back to see you again."

"Yes…that too…"

Then, the two of them were awfully close again. Kazu could feel a steady beat and was beginning to sweat a little from his "jog" around the house. Risa's heart was beating faster and faster till she was blushing beat red. They stepped closer…and closer…then-

**DING DONG! **"I'll get it!"

Author: What gives, man…you were going to kiss your girl…

Kazu: Well, I can't keep the doorbell ringing night and noon.

Author: Are…you…daft?

Kazu: Look, I'll move on her later…'kay?

Author: All right… _Like father, like son…_

Where was I? Oh yes…Kazu rushed to get the door, but when he opened the door, no one was to be seen.

"Hello…"

Just above him, Ron and Rachel had a bucket of water. I bet you may have an idea to where this is going.

"Ready sis?" Ron whispered.

"Ready." She replied silently.

"DEATH FROM ABOVE!!!" They yelled. The two tipped the bucket on Kazu. The gallon bucket dropped on him, water and all. After removing the bucket from his head, he yelled with fury.

"GODDAMNIT! Do you realize how cold it is!?"

"Yeah that's why we tipped the bucket." They laughed on the rooftop, until Kazu let out an upsetting noise.

"Ah…ahh…**AHCOO**!"

"Huh…hey Kaz…are you feeling alright?" Ron asked.

"Now that you…ahh…**AHCOO**…mention it…I have…been…" Suddenly, Kazu had passed out on the snowy front yard. Ron had climbed from the roof to Kazu with bewildering speed.

"Kaz…KAZ…WAKE UP! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU SICK! I-(sniff)-I'm-(sniff)-I'm sorry…"

"What happened?" Keitaro rushed out in his black coat and work attire to find his son is on the ground.

"M-m-m-m-Mr. Kaz's dad. I didn't mean to make him sick. It was Rachel's idea, she made me do it."

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA, DUMB-"

"**THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!**" Keitaro yelled. "(huff-huff) Now, let's take Kazu inside and get him some hot tea…we'll sort things out later."

"Yes, sir" said the McDougall children

And so, our next story has begun. By the way, it is now December in the Kanagawa Perfecture. That can mean Christmas is just around the corner…

Love Hina: The Landlord's Apprentice

Chapter 4

The Christmas Blues (and Bolts)

-December 24, Hinata House, Landlord's Room, 9:00 am-

-Kazu's dream sequence-

"I'll get you for this, Vlad!"

"You'll never take me alive, Kazu. Even if I were to spare the love of your life!" Soon, Vlad revealed Risa roped and chained to a pole.

"Help, Kazu, Help!"

"Don't worry, you're taking to Kazu Urashima, the next commander of THEA and the landlord the famous Hinata House!"

"How cute…But you're too late" Vlad sneered and released a valve and a huge weight came dropping down.

But, at that moment, Kazu jumped like a bullet shoots out of a gun and drew a bluish silver sword. When he was close, he slashed the ropes and chains holding Risa. In the classic-slomo animation, the ropes were cut and revealed Risa wearing a skimpy, tye-dye tank top and a pair of red, hot paints. Although, not only did he cut the ropes, but he also cut the pole which held the weight was dropping like a meteor breaking thru the o-zone. Fortunately, Kazu jolted back and grabbed Risa and jumped to safety. Vlad was shocked.

"You were saying?" Kazu questioned, slyly.

"Curse you, Kazu! I'll get you again, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow…" Remember…the weight is still dropping…and the pole was falling in his direction. Eventually, he was crushed with a faint 'squish' after the pillar fell on him.

"Oh…Kaz…you saved me."

"Aw, it's nothing really…"

Soon, the two looked into each other's eyes. Both had gazed like in those romance mangas and embraced while they kissed like Romeo and Juliet. Then-

-End of dream sequence-

"Kazu…Kazu-sempai…" Linly was kneeled over, a teapot set at her right side. She was wearing a small skirt and a bright green sweater. "…Kazu…Kazu wake up…" She began to push him a little.

"Ugh…Risa…I wanna'-"

"KAZU-SEMPAI!"

"(snort) HUH, what…ugh…my head hurts…"

"I'm sorry to wake you. Your tea is ready…"

Kazu looked at the tea set. "Oh, yeah…I think I fainted…man, I should be more careful of what goes on around here…so unpredicta…ah…ahh…**ACHOO**…around here…" He drank the hot tea with a steady pace.

"So…what happened?"

"If I can recollect…I remember being dumped with a bucket of cold water…but I think the main cause might be the couple of nights ago…"

"During that sudden blizzard?"

"YEAH! I was hanging up that new light set all over the house and-"

"You went out there!?" Linly gasped. "Gosh…I thought you were going to get some more groceries…"

"Well…I guess you can call it a white lie. But I can't **cough, cough** wait to see those lights set up!"

"Yeah." Before Linly could ask more questions, Naru (as any caring mother would) rushed in after the conversation was finished.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY WERE YOU OUT THERE IN THE COLD!?"

"_DAD!! Why did you tell mom?_" Kazu whispered.

"_She got it out of me…_" Keitaro replied.

"You could have suffered from a fever out there!"

Kazu had to think of something fast. "Dad was with me…he was with me to help with the decorations, in case I did catch a cold."

Naru's anger was tempered. "Well, at least you had the decency to have someone accompany you. But for now, YOU need your rest. When you're ready to get up, come down stairs, we have a big surprise for you." Before she left, Naru gave his son a kiss on his cheek and left shortly. As he ate his food and drank the tea, he became more revitalized by the second. This was one of his many attributes that he grew up to, which was Spirit Regeneration. Basically, it allows Kazu to gather energy and restore lost stamina. By the time Kazu rushed down stairs, a huge tree with all sorts of colors from the ornaments. There was mistletoe on in the doorways and everyone was gathered to greet our hero.

"Ah…you guys are the best!" Kazu said.

"Let's start with our official Christmas eve party!" Nyomi yelled.

"But that starts in the evening. Besides, who need to do some last minute shopping?" Naru asked.

"I do…" Said Risa and Linly and several others.

"Honestly, girls, did you forget to shop for presents this year?"

"Kinda…" Nyomi claimed.

Naru gave out a big sigh of disbelief. "Alright, Everyone come with me…Except for you two!" She pointed at Keitaro and Kazu.

"Alright…I'll stay…after all, I have a cold…" Kazu remarked. "Have a great day…"

After everyone left, Kazu looked to see if anything was wrong. Immediately, everyone had tried to get Nyomi, but she hurried back and hollered: "I've got something to show everyone!" Soon, a figure was walking down the steps. But, it looked like Kazu…but made of metal. The robot's parts were revealed and had a pair of nods for ears. He wore what appeared to be Kazu's sleepwear and seemed rather bleak looking and expressionless. "Everyone…this is my Kaz-Bot. He has all the attributes and functionalities of a true landlord. Go on, say hello." (Remember the invention I have been mentioning?)

"Greetings Everyone." The robot uttered.

"Are you sure this thing doesn't have any kinks to it?" Keitaro asked.

"I can assure you, sir, I have been tested over many times before…I won't displease you or you." The Kaz-Bot looked at Kazu.

"Well…if we are going to trust you, let's give you a different look…"

"What do you mean?"

"Since I'm here we can't have my dad and everyone confusing me for you."

"Ah…I see. Then what shall I be called?"

"How 'bout…Hayate?"

"Sounds perfect." The robot smiled. Suddenly, his eye color changed from blue to Ocean Green and his crimson hair transformed into a golden blonde. "Identification Verified. Name is now changed to Hayate." Suddenly, his voice and attitude changed dramatically. "SALUTATIONS, EVERYONE!" The robot chirped.

"Wow…it won't be hard to tell you apart from the rest." Kaz replied.

"HEY!" Osona yelled. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"OH, goodness! We must hurry! We need to go shopping, otherwise we'll have to wait for hours!" Asuka shouted. The girls gasped and rushed out like the bulls at that one festival in Spain (you know…something called the running of the bulls). The only residents left were Kazu, Keitaro and Hayate.

-Hinata House, Lobby, 1:30 pm-

After getting to know each other, eating lunch and playing games together caught themselves to face the situation at hand. "How about we split up the tasks for today, eh?" Keitaro said.

"What did you have in mind, Master and Mister Urashima?"

"First, I'm Keitaro and this is Kazu. Second, You should familiarize yourself with this place."

"Okay." So, it was decided that Kazu would check for the gifts that he and his dad bought, Keitaro and Hayate would clean up the house for when the girls returned. While Kazu was checking off the list, he noticed a bright ring on the table, cleverly hiding among the potpourri.

"Hey…how did you get here? …I think of Great-grandma Hinata when I see you…"

-Flashback Sequence-

"Grandma! Stop it!"

"Now stop that, Kazu. I'm finishing up here…There we are…" She stepped back to take a close look at her great-grandson. "Ohh…you're so adorable, I can't wait till your special friend gets her."

"She's just a friend, okay? I don't want her to think you're weird or anything…"

"Of course not, dear…" Hinata smiled. "I could never wreck a relationship like yours."

_She's acting weird again…we're just friends, and yet, she treats us like newlyweds…_ Kazu hurried downstairs to see Risa. She, of course never cared about how she dressed when she visited a friend's house. She wore a striped shirt with blue overalls, and Kazu wore black slacks and a plain white T-shirt. Later in the day, she began to talk about how her lifestyle may change.

"Do you think we'll be moving?" Risa asked.

"Don't know what you mean? Is it like vacation?" Kazu replied.

"My mommy told me that, except (sniff) you never return to your friends or family."

"You'll never leave me or anyone behind. I promise, with all my heart, you will always be remembered."

"Excuse me…" Grandma Hinata stepped in. "But I need to talk to Kazu for a moment of your…precious time."

"Okay" Kazu rushed over.

"Now, great-grandson…I want you to have something of mine that I have been keeping until now…" She flipped open her purse. When her frail hand reached out, she held in her fingers, a small ring. But this ring was solid gold, with an assortment of diamonds as luminous as the night sky! "I have been keeping this ring for many years…now I want you, my youngest relative to have it."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Keep it…and use it to ask your future bride to-"

"You mean…you're giving me a wedding ring?"

"Exactly. I want you to use it on who ever you fancy, when the time comes, of course."

"Uh…I don't know what else to say…but thank you graciously, Great-grandma!" Kazu bowed and ran off with the ring in his pocket.

-End of flashback-

Kazu looked at the ring for a long moment before he realized that something was missing. The faint glow of the tree faded…suddenly, he heard an unusual creaking on the steps of the staircase. He looked to the Christmas tree to see that there was no tree, just the presents. Kazu only uttered one sentence, just to get his father's attention.

"DAD…HAYATE STOLE THE CHRISTMAS TREE AGAIN!"

"He did wha-GREAT SCOTT!" Keitaro gasped. The only thing left on the floor was the tinsel and presents.

-Hinata House, Corridors, 1:45 pm-

_Why would he do something like this? Maybe this is some kind of flaw in his defenses…but what ever it is I'm going to find out!_

"Dad…did you find him…" Kazu said panting

"No…I couldn't find him…"

"When I find him, I'll let him-"

"Son…don't get ahead of yourself! After all, he's probably best to corner him and return the tree. After all, he DOES have the tree with him."

"Oh yeah…" Suddenly, a flash of green passed Kazu's eyes. "THERE HE IS!!!" Soon after the father and son chased him around like While E. Coyote and the Roadrunner. They kept chasing him round and round, but they couldn't catch up. Until, Kazu had an idea. He told his dad to split up and tackle him. Soon, a hallway came up and Kazu made a turn to the hallway and jetted off. Meanwhile Hayate was running and saying "I'm sorry, but I need to give this tree to my master…" Suddenly, Kazu ran to Hayate like a speeding bullet. Just then, Hayate jumped outside, out on the rooftop and jumped to the highest floor in a single leap.

"God…he's…too fast…" Kazu panted.

"I…guess…we'll have…to…outsmart him," Keitaro said. "And, I…think…I have…a way."

"…Can you still do that…dad?"

"Hey! I haven't been slacking during your return. For you, I'll go all out."

Kazu gave his dad's hand a hearty** Slap **"ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS THANG!" The two rushed up to the rooftop of the house.

-Hinata House, Top floor, Rooftop, 2:00 pm-

Snow was apparently falling down on the house. Even at the worst possible time, the atmosphere at the house is timeless. We join our heroes as they face off against the mechanized super-clone, Hayate, and at first strikes a stirring negotiation.

"We need that tree back, Hayate, it is important to the spirit of the holidays." Keitaro claimed.

"My master wanted the tree in her room…" Hayate answered.

"But," Kazu said "Your master will be in trouble if you don't return that tree!"

"Then…then…" Hayate was stuttering. Suddenly, his eyes turned from green to fire engine red and his armor transformed to look as if he was a muscle man. "Do not come closer…"

"Alright…you want to play rough?" Kazu said. He and Keitaro lifted their coats to reveal shirts that had the words "Kanagawa Team Martial Arts Championships" on it. "THEN LET'S PLAY ROUGH!"

Then the battle was under way. The opponents were evenly matched. Keitaro and Kazu with their sheer speed, and Hayate with his brute strength. Both father and son tried to take on the brute, but he was obviously too powerful. Keitaro attempted to knock him in the head when Kazu kept him busy. But he was hit by an elbow attack in his chest that knocked him back. Then, Kazu used a crippling technique. "**Garrote Strike!**" It only worked for a moment before he got back to his feet and gave Kazu a nasty uppercut.

"KAZU!" Keitaro cried. He rushed to his son.

"…Dad…(Cough) We should use it now. We have achance."

He looked into his son's eyes as he got up. "Alright then…remember…timing is completely essential."

"Got it!"

Then, the three were in a stand still. It became very quiet in the field. Then, Kazu rushed forward to Hayate in the blink of an eye and palmed his jaw to block his vision. Keitaro ran forward and slammed him backwards. Kazu zipped along and then kicked Hayate in his spine while Keitaro belted him with an uppercut. Hayate turned to Kazu and got hit with a machine-gun style multi-punch. Keitaro jumped and joined in with lightning-fast kicks. They landed on the ground and both father and son were taking deadly aim…along with warming up there special attack.

"**URASHIMA-"**

"**Twin-fold-"**

"**HANDS OF MERCY!"**

**BOOM! **With excess and "twin-fold" power, the father and son were triumphant. As they expected, he flew up in the air. Actually, they knocked him up to the stratosphere. Usually, Keitaro would fall victim to being flung in the air like rag doll.

"Wow…how long do you think it will take him to get down."

"I assume a couple minites…"

Kazu's phone started ringing. He fiddled with his pockets and reached his phone. "…hello?"

"Kaz…mind if I call you Kaz?" It was Hayate.

"Sure."

"I think I was controlled by my master."

_NOW THAT EXPLIANS EVERYTHING!_ "What were her orders?"

"Bring him to your den, I think? Anyway, I thought that she meant the tree and I-"

"Hayate…I want you to know something…Never trust your master ALL the time. Okay?"

"When I come crashing down…can we forget this incident ever happened?"

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU." Kazu and Keitaro shouted.

"Oh…I advise you to move to the left" Kazu and Keitaro moved as Hayate instructed. Sure enough, he smashed through the roof on the right side of the father and son. After his crash landing, he said "Well…we better get the tree back…eh?"

-Hinata House, Lobby, 6:00 pm-

When the girls finally got back from shopping, the house was spotless. Everything was washed and cleaned up for the return. The girls did notice that the gang was beat up, but they said they were having some problems with the lighting. Risa also had her cut to her chest and was surprisingly shorter then Kazu had noticed. He asked her why and she said that most of her hair was getting the way so she decided to get it trimmed. After the conversations receded, Keitaro called to assure everyone that dinner was ready.

-Christmas Day-

Amazingly, everyone got up at the same time and was racing down to the tree. Unfortuntely, someone was down at the tree before everyone else. "I've got who's going first. So gather 'round and I'll tell ya'll" Kazu said.

-Later-

"Thanks for the cookbook, Kaz!" Nyomi said. "I can't wait to surprise my mom with my banana recipes."

"I thought you liked bananas." Kazu claimed.

"They're okay…but what I really like is apples!" Nyomi took out a candy red apple and started chomping on it.

"I think I'll start my own nursery right here if I could" Asuka said, staring at her gift: The Guide to Flora and Fauna 5th edition.

"Yeah…knock yourself out…I'll be writing my story." Osona said. Her gift was an assortment of old writing implements. Such of these were a fountain pen, ink wells, a quill pen and cotton paper. She was quite fond of her gift.

"Let me guess what this is…" Kiyoko looked at her present. "It's a walking stick."

"Nope…" Kazu said Kiyoko opened the pole-shaped object to reveal a sword. Everyone stared at it with awe. It was a solid black scabbard with platinum writing on the case. When she revealed the sword, it looked like a reverse sword, but it was a trick of the eye. "Like it?"

"Yeah…it's beautiful…"

"Best of all, this happens to be an import a friend of mine gave me. It probably costed him a little more than 10000 yen…"

"10000!? Wow…I couldn't imagine…"

"Oh…my…" Nitsume opened her gift to reveal a large stack of classic horror books.

"I can see that she likes her gift…" Linly said. "Oh, Thank you for the gift." She held in her hands an artist handbook that belonged to Kazu when he was going to decide which media he would major in. He chose oil painting.

"Why are you interested in art, anyway?" Kazu asked.

"My mom used to draw pictures of Keitaro for a while. I think my mom had a crush on him when she was about my age…"

"I can remember all too well…" Keitaro replied.

"Kazu…how did you get all of this?" Risa asked as she was jotting down notes on her new laptop.

"Let's just say that my career just hit a turning point. Oh, almost forgot…here." Kazu tossed to her a new Ipod. This device was shaped like an old GBA, but more sleek and square-shaped.

"Thanks…what is it?"

"It's an Ipod, The greatest music player in the history of the world. Since your computer is a Mac, It should upload your songs onto the Ipod."

"So that's what these things are…I thought is was some kind of game system."

"AHEM," Keitaro cleared his voice. "My family…my friends…I would like to congratulate my son on his spectacular performance on this Christmas day. Tonight, we do not celebrate for the festive spirit, but for my son as well. Here's to you, Kazu Urashima…Welcome to The Hinata House!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Kazu was smiling and wishing that he could open his neck of presents soon. Unfortunately, Kiyoko went outside to practice with her sword a little. Just then, she saw something that made her blood run cold. She saw a woman at the foot of the stairway to the Hinata House. She was wearing temple clothing, a wide straw hat and had ebony black hair that flowed like a silk curtain. But, that wasn't the sign of her fear…it was the sword that she carried. It was carved with the words: "Shisui" on that scabbard.

_NO! NO, no, no…it can't be…mom!?_

-End of Chapter 4-

AU: Another chapter in my story is complete! I'm just glad to have this one finished in time for the holidays. I'd like to tell you all that there will be more allies from THEA that will appear later in the story. BUT…now I wish to rest. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! Post any concerns, questions or comments…please?

Anyway, This is Quarantined Ryan, signing off, once again!


	5. Swordsman & Champion I

Disclaimer: I don't own any comics, videos and/or merchandise from this series (Love Hina). All characters in this and all fanfics I write are either copywrited by me or their respected creators. One last thing, this is obviously a work of fiction, anything that is directly related to any real people, living or dead, actual merchandise and/or events are purely a coincidence.

Hello again. I hope that some of you fans out there have guessed on who will be appearing soon. But this will be a series in which will possibly taking in different days in one single week, the week in which the students graduate. I hope to finish this set of events quickly. With that out of the way…enjoy the reading

-Prologue-

-Kiyoko Dream Sequence-

The young girl had ran out of stamina as a man walked toward her. He wore a gossamer black overcoat and his expression on his face was blackened by the shadows of the nearby building. He makes a move to slice her, but she gains enough strength to run again. While the man in black swung his sword wildly like a homicidal maniac, trying to cut her into naught but ribbons, the girl suddenly tripped over a loose crack in the concrete and falls to her face. The man stops to catch his breath, then readied his sword for an attack. The girl cries: "Please don't hurt me, please! DON'T HURT ME!" But the words were useless, the man stepped forward and-

-End of Dream Sequence-

-Current location: Hinata House, Kiyoko's Room, 2:30 am-

"Ah!" Kiyoko gasped. It was still nighttime. She held her sword tightly. "That nightmare again…" _I keep having this nightmare for some time now…_ She looked toward her mother, who slept beside her since yesterday. _Thanks for keeping safe…_

Love Hina: The Landlord's Apprentice

Chapter 5

The Swordsman & the Champion (Part I)

Mistress Aoyama's Return

-Yesterday at 1:00 pm-

It was an unusually warm day for the week of the graduations of the younger residents of the Hinata House. The sakura trees were blooming their annual pink petals across Japan, the air was as soft as a favorite plush toy during one's childhood, and after a wonderful lunch, Kazu and Risa were sparring on the roof of the Hinata House. Of course, she was loosing to him out of her first days in her training.

"(huff, huff) Just give me a chance here, Kaz!"

"You wanted to play hardball, so I am playing hardball." It was true. He dodged every punch and kick Risa had thrown to him. After all, he taught her every basic move he remembered. But, he had to slip up at some point. Suddenly, Kazu started to lose his footing and Risa, with her eagle eyes, gave a sharp kick in his shin and he fell face first on the wood floor.

"…Very good…" Kazu said. Risa helped him up. "You're defiantly learning faster than I did. It was like you were trained by the Chief."

"The chief?" Risa questioned. "My father?"

"I guess you could say that…I guess I should say you 'have been' trained by the Chief."

"Hehe. Right…" Risa said. She paused for a moment. She quivered her nose for a moment. "Do you smell something?"

"What? Other then the obvious smell of flowers in the air, I don't smell anything unusual."

"No…it smells like…polish…"

"Correct!" Kiyoko was standing at a distance from Kazu and Risa. Her sword was clenched firmly in her palms. "I, Kiyoko Aoyama, hereby challenge you, Kazu Urashima, to a dual!"

"Why do want to do something like that?" Kazu asked.

"I see that you are strong with your fists. Something like a sword would only slow you down…" Kiyoko tossed him a wooden sword. "DEFEND YOURSELF!"

_So…she thinks that a sword would way ME down, eh…well…this should change her opinion…_

As Kiyoko rushed toward Kazu, he jumped just in time to avoid getting the first hit of battle. She kept trying to hit him, but his fancy footwork was too much for her. But, Kiyoko wasn't the type to give in that easy. As the hacking and slashing commenced, Risa was thinking of a new hairstyle for celebrating her father's anniversary of keeping the family together. _Hmmm…maybe I'll cut it short this year…maybe up to my chest…_ When out of the blue, a card landed at her feet. It was an Ace of Diamonds. _I bet this is from HIM…If I can find him now…_ Risa hurried off to find him…right after the battle was over. Kiyoko was about to collapse, when Kazu suddenly dropped his sword. _Now's my chance!_ Kiyoko thought. She ran up to him in blazing speed…but two hands, clasped firmly at the blade. Kiyoko was paralyzed with shock. _THE NAKED BLADE RECEPTION!?!? How…how…how did he do that???_ Instantly, he whipped the wooden sword back into his hand and gave a quick hit to Kiyoko's wrists. She instantly lost her grip and Kazu took her blade and held the two of them as if to sever Kiyoko's head in a scissor fashion.

"I kept telling you that you have a lot of guts to take him on…" Risa mentioned. "…But, he's the best when it comes to swordplay."

"Well…I understand that now." Kiyoko muttered. "Very well. You win, Urashima…"

Kazu put the swords down. "You are amazing though…I've never seen anyone like-" Kiyoko had pushed Kazu into midair, retrieved her sword and knock him sky high.

"What the hell was that!?" Risa exclaimed.

"Punishment" Kiyoko said. "For putting my mother's school to shame."

"Well if you…ugh…never mind, forget I said anything." Risa trudged off.

Meanwhile, a woman, draped in a swordsman's clothing and wearing a wide hat, had finished climbing the long steps to reach the Hinata House. She had long flowing hair that was as black as the night sky, which flowed like a river. In one hand she held two swords, one that she had trained with for her entire life and one that was forbidden to posses. On her shoulder, a phoenix accompanied her, which was a gift from her sister. After a pause, she started to hear the screaming from our hero as he was about to land on the ground. Kazu, thinking quickly, landed on his feet was a heavy **THUD **and got back on his feet. He gazed at her the second he recovered from his fall.

"Excuse me…I may seem a bit rude to ask…but…are you Kazu Urashima?" The woman asked.

"Motoko?" Kazu questioned. "I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in years."

She lifted her hat. "I know…it has been a while."

"I'll show around…come on in!"

-Hinata House, Lobby, 1:15 pm-

"How long…" Keitaro pondered while sipping some tea. "…How long has it been since I've seen you lately."

"I believe it's been at least a year…" Motoko replied. "…anyway, I came to return something that was rightfully yours in the beginning." Motoko handed over the black scabbard.

"Ah…" Keitaro pondered. "…Remember when we used this sword against your sister?"

"I do. But I would think of it as a bad memory. Besides…that sword is cured now. I'm sure that even Kazu could wield it."

"And what is this sword called?" Kazu asked Motoko.

"Hina, the Ominous Blade. It's a family heirloom of yours, Kazu. It once held an evil spirit inside of it, but thanks to me, I had clensed the blade of its evil."

"If I can recall…" Keitaro said. "I was with you when that happened. Boy…we would have gotten married if you didn't-"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT STORY AGAIN!" Motoko roared in fury, drawing her sword to his neck. "If you even utter one sentence about-"

"MOM!!!"

Kiyoko had entered the room from upstairs. She was shocked to find that she was standing over Keitaro with the tip of her sword at his Adam's apple. Kazu had picked up the Hina sword and was staring at the blade. _IF the blade IS sealed…_ Kazu thought. _The demon or demons would be eradicated…but this spirit is still alive in this sword…perhaps I can-_

"Kazu." Kiyoko said. "Put the sword down. You do not have the strength to-"

"I concur, my daughter." Motoko interrupted in a cold, but calm voice, sheathing her sword into her wooden scabbard. "He is a true warrior whom you could learn from. Unlike your battle upon the roof…"

Kiyoko was in shock. "I believe…" Motoko continued. "…That his "wounds" have healed since I've last seen them."

Kiyoko was lost for words. "…I…I…"

"I understand that you're trying to impress me, my daughter, but you must learn to respect those that are higher than you are. It is only fair that way." Motoko finished.

"Then leave…" Kiyoko muttered.

"I didn't catch that. What did you say?" Kazu questioned.

"THEN LEAVE ALREADY!" Kiyoko screamed. She ran out the door with the sound of angry footsteps that could be heard all through the house.

Soon, Linly had called Kaz's cell. "_IT'S a long way…to the top if you wanna ROCK AND ROLL. IT's a Long way…to the top_- "Hello?"

Lyrics from ACDC.

"Kazu! Thank goodness you picked up. Did you happen to see Kiyoko anywhere?"

"She just ran out of the house. Why?" Kazu said.

"Oh…because I heard that she ran out of school-"

"As in, she's playing hooky?"

"Eh? What does that mean?"

"Skipping class. I guess I should teach you guys some lingo-"

"It doesn't matter now. Anyway I'm just worried about her safety…and I heard her say something about restoring her lost honor…"

"Lost honor? Why would that…?" Kazu began to recollect the time when he was learning how to fight with weapons by Motoko.

-Flashback-

"Man…" A 15-year-old Kaz wailed out. "You're wiping me out."

"The pain has only begun, my student."

As the swords kept swinging and the near-death-hacking-and-slashing was taking place, Kazu was on the ropes as his stamina began to wane. He was thinking of making a desperate strike, but he knew that Motoko would fail him if he attempted a bold move like that. Soon, he managed to pull a low kick, in the hope that Motoko would lose her balance. But, she quickly recovered and delivered a quick and precise blow to Kazu's backside.

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" Kazu wailed out again. Motoko had helped him up. "So…how did I do?"

"You pass…but with mediocre status…"

"What do you mean?"

"Your stance and balance need some work. Not only that, but your accuracy is a tad bit off. Other then that, your speed, stamina and footwork are at the top of the academy."

"So I wouldn't qualify for something greater…"

"No, but you do have the basics…besides we can enroll you for a bonus program in-"

"Thanks…but I would rather train on my own."

"Really?" Motoko was surprised. "I thought that you wanted to train in way of the samurai."

"I did…thanks to you, Motoko-sensei."

After a small silent moment of thought, Motoko realized what Kazu was talking about. Now that he had earned a degree in sword fighting, he pursued to train on his own time and, hopefully improve and challenge Motoko again. "I think I might understand what you mean. I'll consider it a deal."

As Kazu left to check back with his father, he waved goodbye and said "I won't forget your teachings, and thank you for making time for me…"

"No problem." Motoko called back.

-End of flashback-

"But I don't see how she would get ticked off because of her training. I might as well talk to her about all this." Motoko muttered.

"But talk to her when she gets back from school, 'kay?" Kaz asked.

After Motoko had left for a walk, Kazu looked on the TV for anything interesting to watch while working on his latest painting. He then turned to the news channels, because there was nothing else that he could think of watching. Soon, he heard the newscast report on something that made his blood run cold…

"Local authorities today have found the bodies of 3 males and 2 females as they were driving to their apartment, when a man dressed in black appeared out of nowhere. The 3 males have been killed during this attack, but the women were left unharmed." The Male anchor said.

"I thought he was going to steal something, or take us hostage…I never thought I would lose my best friend…" One of the survivors said.

"Truly, a horrible moment in our peaceful country. In other news, local investigators suspect a cult is involved in this whole affair. We are unable to read this cult's transcripts intercepted from the scene of the crime. But, sources tell us that this group is a band of revolutionary peacekeepers. They have stopped plans of a world war and appear to have other intentions in mind. We will have more news on our next hour, detailing on the events witnessed here."

Kazu was terrified. _It was supposed to be secret…it could never be translated by those who find it…Unless…Vlad…he must have done this…how else would anyone know…But the attacker…I guess…I guess HE found out…_

_But…(pause)…why now…?_

-Tokyo University, Front Gate, 5:00 p.m.-

Risa was waving good-bye to her friends and was now anxiously waiting to see Kazu's bike. As her mind wandered, she remembered the card. _I wonder…how long has this guy had a grudge against THEA…given the fact, that he has stolen nearly every artifact in THEA's stock…_ Soon, The bike came zooming around and stopped at Risa.

"Hey Risa, how is everything?" Kazu asked as they were driving home.

"Terrible. I had to retake a test and study for another one this week. It was hell…"

Kazu could see through Risa's usual patterns of something that he himself should know. "So…did you happen to know anything interesting that happened today…?"

"Like what?"

"Something you may have found…"

"Now that you mention that…um…" Risa trailed off.

"What is it? I need to know this, don't I?" Kazu questioned coolly.

"Listen…I want to talk about this when were at Kiyoko's school…"

-Kiyoko's School, Parking Lot, 8:10 p.m.-

"So, that's when you were wondering about who he is…I can see why you wanted to keep this away from me. It's because you're afraid of what you might find horrendous…"

"No…"

"Well, that the same question I wanted to answer."

"Eh?"

"I've always wondered if he was really that young or, if he's an old man…"

Soon, there was a loud scream that echoed across the campus. Risa and Kazu rushed to the school and found Kiyoko backed into a wall, with the swordsman that Kazu had witnessed on TV. Thinking quickly, Kazu threw a kunai at the attacker. Sure enough, he took his focus off of Kiyoko and locked eyes with Kazu.

"Risa! Catch!" He tossed the keys to his hover-bike. "Take the bike back to the house. If I don't make it back within the time you have to get back, check my database and find a tracker." He also mouthed his password to her as she stormed off.

However, he forgot to pay attention to the attacker. He now stood a fair distance between himself and Kiyoko, who was catching her breath. The two men circled the ground they walked on, eyeing each other patiently for a slip. But the attacker zoomed forward to Kazu's slide step. Soon, Kazu was knocking the attacker left and right. He appered to lose his balance and Kazu rushed forward for a final blow. Then, the attacker rebounded with a kick to send Kaz flying forward. Kazu still had enough game to last him through the night, but even his stamina began to falter with the attacker's constant swings. But Kaz heard a voice he would remember for that night.

"DEFEND YOURSELF!" It was Kiyoko, who had recovered from her traumatic moment and tossed a large rock at the attacker's head. "You have a sword, ya know! Use it!"

He then felt the scabbard of a sword on his left hip. It was the Hina sword that was used by Motoko for a time. _Thank god I brought this…I guess this is a good accident. Nonetheless…_ Kazu drew the sword slowly to show the killer that he was more than ready. Kiyoko huddled close by as the pitch-black sword was drawn. He eyed this madman with his wit about him, but Kiyoko had other plans though. She rushed forward and was about to get hit hard, but Kaz rushed in on time and wisked the attacker with a hard strike in midair. The attacker never saw it coming. But Kaz was dumbfounded to see the man jump back then skulk back in to the shadows of the buildings.

"Man…we made sure he got what was coming to him…Right Kiyoko…" She was gone.

"(long sigh)…Crawl out of one hole and into another…"

-Unknown Location, 8:25 p.m.-

Kiyoko was nearing the Hinata House along the road. She was walking and jogging to help stay energized and alert, in case the attacker showed up. She became extremely tense especially nearby her home. Soon, she kept seeing shadows along the shrubs on the curbs. Moments later, she heard echoes of hard breathing down the roads. When she turned around, Wide eyes had gazed her and she screamed. So much in fact, that she began to run with all her might back to the house. But the man was no pushover this time around. He kept swinging with animosity and kept veering left and right until Kiyoko tripped, due to fear and fatigue. As he lunged toward her, she could hear the faint, but fast footsteps of an adult. One who rushed to Kiyoko's aid in the nick of time…It was Motoko.

"In the name of all that is light! With my sword in hand, I shall cleanse thee of the evil within you!" The attacker hesitated one second too late. "GOD'S CRY SCHOOL, EXORCISM TECHNIQUE! HOLY LIGHTING CLASH!"

With one blow, the man was sent flying backward into the light of the moon, where his true face was to be seen…

"Wait!" Risa shouted. She had used the bike to get to Kiyoko and Motoko's location. "Don't kill him…He's with Kazu."

"If that maniac is with Kazu, how can you prove that?" Motoko questioned. Risa pointed to the symbol of the eye on Kaz's bike, and then pointed to the sword, which had the same eye on the hand guard of the sword. Motoko simply nodded to assure Risa that this man would not be killed.

-Hinata House, Selected Room, 9 p.m.-

After a long conversation on who the "killer" is, Kazu finally got everyone convinced that he was attacked by inner demons. Soon, it was Risa and Kazu alone with the unexpected ally from afar…

"So…you know who he is…?" Risa asked.

"His name is Haku Sonada…he is my best friend and ally."

"So, he must be an MVA…"

"huh?"

"Most valued agent…I guess I need better lingo."

Kazu chuckled a little. "Yeah…he and I go way back…I was told about THEA from him…" Kazu also filled in on how he was told of all these legends by Haku, and that he would make a sword for him one day…

"Very touching…maybe he'll wake up sometime tomorrow. Then he can meet the gang."

"Yeah…Let's hope so." Kaz passed a good-night kiss to Risa and she promptly left to take a bath. He looked at Haku, who looked very mature and rather distinguished, like an old, but young looking actor. He had flat, charcoal hair that nearly touched his shoulders, with eyes that shined like obsidian, if he were to open them. "I'll see you when you're back on your feet…old friend…"

-Current time, Hinata House, 7:15 a.m.-

Everyone was wide awake at the time…they were busy talking about the schedule of the school, which had been canceled abruptly for the clearing of a name that Kazu had left a note for. Everyone thought that the killer was already locked up. But most of them never heard the unusual side of the story that Kazu and Risa know…

-End of Chapter 5-

FINALLY! With this finished, I hope to put more regular stories into this fanfic. You will all see the second part of this tale sometime next year. ALSO, plz check my profile and comment on what you have read so far, plz.

This is Quarantined Ryan, signing off!


End file.
